Radio frequency identification is a wireless use of radio-frequency electromagnetic fields for transferring data and/or information. Radio frequency identification utilizes radio frequency identification tags including circuitry (e.g., resistor(s), capacitor(s), inductor(s), etc.) for capturing, analyzing, and/or transmitting signals.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with at least one intermediate part located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.